His Present And Future
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: Neville thinks back on the War and the battle of Hogwarts. But once he sees his current wife and two sons, he forgets it and focuses on them, absolutely happy with his life. Pure fluff! haha Read&review!


Neville stared out of the window, lost in his own thoughts. Lately, for some reason, he'd been thinking about the battle that went on so many years ago. Eight years, to be exact. When he was only seventeen years old.

He stared at a certain bush in the yard as he thought about Hogwarts in ruins, with debris and countless other things falling to the ground. He also remembered the _many_ dead bodies lying around, making his current self cringe. Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Lavender, Snape, even Harry at a moment.

He quickly closed his eyes, forgetting the horrific sights of them, lifeless on the ground. He then thought back to when Harry actually _killed_ Voldemort, making the evil disappear altogether. He smirked in spite of the Dark Lord, glad he was good and gone.

Neville remembered that that day wasn't all bad. Most of it, yes. But not all of it. For example, that was the day the world became good again. Also everyone was at peace. And who could forget; that was the day he told the love of his life his feelings for her.

So many memories, but even though some were happy, it filled him with a dark feeling. It made him cold and shudder, absolutely glad it was over and had been for so long. He wasn't sure how much more he could've taken at the time. He reminded himself to thank Harry _again_.

Suddenly he was brought back to reality at the sound of his wife's voice.

"Neville, is everything alright?" She asked in a floaty voice, as usual. Although when concerned, it became a bit firmer.

He turned around to see her standing there, looking at him with her eyebrows furrowed. He smiled reassuringly at her, nodding his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just lost in another world I 'spose." He chuckled.

She smiled back at him. "I've been there." She said, going back to her usual self. "What were you wondering about?"

He thought for a second before shaking his head. "Not much, just going a few lessons for the upcoming Herbology classes this year."

She nodded in understanding before looking down at the person in her arms. "Can you come hold Lorcan while I feed Lysander?"

He quickly came over and took the toddler, cradling it in his own arms. She said a quick thanks before picking the other child up, smiling at it while she helped him into his seat.

"So, when do you leave for Hogwarts again?" She asked him as she spoon fed her son, Neville bouncing the child and chuckling at its reaction.

"On Friday. Which reminds me, I should go pack." He then looked down at his son again. "But right after this."

She laughed lightly and, getting done with the feeding, helped Lysander off the chair as Neville put Lorcan down. They ran off together as Luna waved her wand, making the dirty dishes fly over to the sink.

"Are you excited for a whole new group of students this year?" Luna asked optimistically, wiping her hands off on a spare cloth. She, unlike Neville, didn't know how exactly _some_ kids could get in his class.

He rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, mostly anyway."

She chuckled and came over, wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her close to him. "What were you _really_ thinking about back there?" She motioned to the window sill; talking about how lost he was a few minutes back.

He sighed. She knew him too well, which was one of the things he loved about her. "…Do you ever think back on the War?" She cocked her head to the side an inch. "I mean, just about that endless few hours?"

She looked down at her shoes and nodded. "Actually, I do. Sometimes I don't even mean to, my mind just goes there."

He looked out the window again. "I know, I'm the same." He then looked at her, more like the top of her head since she was still staring down at her feet. "I guess there are just _some_ things that the brain never forgets."

"Yeah. That day was just…so ugly. I mean, all the death and massacre going on, I don't know…." She trailed off at the end, her voice lighter than usual.

He noticed how upset the topic made her. He put his hand under her chin and lifted it, coming to meet her gaze again. "But the _important_ thing is that it's over. Now," He looked off in the direction their twin sons ran off in. "we have two beautiful boys and a wonderful life. You're a wizarding naturalist and me the Hogwarts Herbology professor, what more could we want?" He chuckled at the end, making her smile.

"Nothing. I have everything I could want, right here." She then frowned. "Well, I still wouldn't mind having a Knarl or a Horklump, but that's for the future." She laughed.

He smiled and gently took her hand, raising it to his lips and placing a soft kiss on her fingertips. "I love you, Luna. I hope you know that."

She looked at him with a somewhat blank expression, with the ghost of a smile on her mouth. "I know." She then smiled fully. "I love you too."

He chuckled and bent down, seeing as she was shorter than him, and kissed her sweetly yet passionately. She truly was the love of his life, and he wouldn't change a single thing about her. If someone asked him to describe her in one word, he'd say she was home. Home _is_ where the heart is, after all.

Suddenly they both heard a crash from the other room, making them pull away simultaneously. Luna looked back at her husband and said, "I'll go see what they did now."

She let go of him and practically ran into the room where her sons were at, calling their names to figure out what was going on.

Neville just stood there and laughed, watching as she went over to Lorcan and Lysander and helped them clean up the mess they had made, all the while scolding them yet saying she was proud of their imagination.

He smiled, happy to call them _his_ family. He'd never thought in a million years that he'd be married with two sons when he was younger, but now he couldn't imagine his life without them. They were his whole world, and he couldn't be happier.

The War was his past, but Luna and his sons were his present and future.

**Fluff! Haha That's really all I have to say about this!**

**Okay, if you read my other story titled "Dreams" it showed Luna thinking back, more like **_**dreaming**_** back, on the War and Neville comforting her. In this however, it was Neville who remembered the battle and Luna showing him happiness again. So it switched, is basically what I'm saying! XD**

**Sorry if it's not that good, I really only wrote this in like…thirty minutes. So I apologize if so! Haha**

**Read&review please! :3**


End file.
